


Puzzle for One

by kunstvogel



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Charlie notices he's garnered more of Dani's attention lately.





	Puzzle for One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



It’s a truth of police work, of partnership, that partners will know each other better than most married couples.

Charlie knows for certain that Dani didn’t appreciate their closeness until they were separated. Maybe she’d taken it for granted; maybe she fell into it so gradually that it went unnoticed. Whatever the case, she’s aware now. Charlie has noticed that Dani is as focused on work as ever, but sometimes her smiles seem confused, distracted, like she’s somewhere else, working on some other complex puzzle in the background.

It takes a while for Charlie to realize- the puzzle is  _ him. _


End file.
